Sailor Wars INY
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Crystal Tokyo is conquered by Chaos, and Chibiusa and Hotaru are taken by Pluto to Feudal Japan for safekeeping.
1. Fall of Crystal Tokyo

October 31, 3000

Outer Planetary Order

Titan, Saturn

Neptune's Queen Juri stared at the Deep Space Mirror. She knew why these items were created; to protect humans, but this was strange. A strange look crossed the young aquatic woman's eyes. A shape crossed the mirror, swirling and easily muddying her vision. But one thing was perfectly clear-

"A solar eclipse?" Haruka, the Queen of Uranus, answered skeptically. "Don't be so superstitious. Those happen on pre-ordained cycle."

"But this was not part of the cycle," Setsuna, Pluto's Queen, replied as her astral projection entered with no sound, guiding Queen Hotaru of Saturn.

It was for this reason that she was here now. Hotaru had summoned her from the gate to help with the strange phenomena. She had told Hotaru something the others did not yet know, however. This threat was frighteningly familiar.

"If Setsuna is correct," Hotaru began. "Then this is likely to be coming from the irregular eleventh planet—"

"But there are only ten!" piped up Haruka, bouncing on her feet. "The tenth discovered in 2000, just before the Ascension!"

Hotaru glared at Haruka, and Michiru put a hand on her wife's shoulder. "Shh…"

"Nemesis," Hotaru finished her sentance. "Unfortunately, when Eris, the tenth planet, was discovered, it was noted that dimensions did not exist exactly, at least not the way we thought. Eris being the realm of Hades, Earth's Moon revealed as the realm of Heaven, and the Sun itself revealed as the realm of Demons. Neo-Queen Serenity, along with Setsuna and myself, watched as this Nemesis planet disappeared and reappeared almost without a real pattern. It has become apparent that during the Golden Millennium, this place was where criminals were banished."

Haruka and Michiru gasped. Every demon who had ever committed a crime knew of that place. Nemesis. Inescapable and out of reach, even to those who guarded it, Nemesis contained the worst type of prisoners.

"But during the Ascension, Nemesis was discovered by Serenity-sama in her Yosei state," Setsuna said in a hushed tone. "She reached out to them, offered them purification, and help. Many accepted a new life in the Crystal Alliance. Some did not. And now Serenity-sama is in no state to battle the threat we now face. Her first priority is her children."

"The first thought was to wipe out the planet," Hotaru said. "But it was refused by Setsuna here, along with the Queen herself, and that ungrateful dimwit King."

Setsuna would have laughed at that at any other time, but now she did not have a moment to spare. "The Enemy is after the princess of Crystal Tokyo, Small Lady. The incoming threat has already begun to move. They call themselves Hell Destiny, and they are led by stronger forces than we could hope to hold."

Hotaru got an impatient look on her face. "I saw what will happen you dolts. Or must I show you again." Hotaru lifted her violin, Marine Cathédrale, and began to play. As she played, each talisman of the Outer Planets glowed. The Mirror shone, then the Sword that Haruka held, then the Orb that Setsuna held, and at last, the feared Silence Glaive itself glowed and the glow brightened, projecting the future on the wall. It was unclear, but the Crystal Alliance had fallen as great black monoliths fell into the ground and killed all with the miasma. There was a bright flash of blue light, and then all was abnormally still. Every human fell to the ground in a strange sleep, and the entire island of Japan seemingly vanished into a fog. After this, Earth changed again, regressing to how it was before the Ascension. Armaggeadon. War. Death.

Hotaru stopped playing. "We must go to the capital. If the twins are saved from this annihilation, then they can end the war that we never could."

Setsuna lifted the Orb into her hands, already preparing to return. "Why is it, that we entrust the future of the cosmos, to two innocent children, and on their tenth birthday, no less?"

A wistful look was caught in the Senshi of Time's eyes as she called them to her own location, the Gate of Time-Space.

Crystal Palace

Azumino-jidai, Nagato, Japan

Neo Queen Serenity watched in distress as the ten planets of the Alliance drifted into alignment. Her blue eyes widened in fear. She faulted herself, of course, for not allowing the planet to be destroyed, but as a Yosei, destruction was not something she could handle. The Enemy capitalized on that. She had never ended them, not even back then. Seals, yes, purifications…nasty ones. But if a heart was set in its will toward evil, then revenge would be swift. It would be her life this time, and she knew it.

Just as before, she thought. I have the Senshi on guard, but Small Lady-

The Queen tipped over to one side just as King Endymion rushed in and caught her. "Be careful. Have you not sensed?"

"Ah? You mean the signs?"

"As usual, your eyes are trapped in a gaze heavenward. Put your toes on Earth, for it is Small Lady's birthday!"

"Shh!" Serenity hushed her husband in terror, staring at a figure in the mirror that seemed to laugh then swirl away. "There is great evil awaiting this day. They have waited three thousand years-and now they must be stopped."

The Outers entered the bedchamber. The quiet orders from Neo Queen Serenity were all that could save them from the growing evil.

Nemesis Palace

Akayashi, Nemesis

"Today is our day," hissed Wiseman to the Nemesis court. "The day we take the Alliance and swallow up that hateful light!"

Their cheers echoed as their King Diamond and Queen Nehelenia smirked in arrogance. However, Diamond leaned over to Nehelenia and whispered, "Have you checked the vault? Did the Crystals truly vanish?"

She nodded. "Wiseman kept his word. The infantile halfling has that gem inside her and will never get the chance to use them. I will carve them out myself as I curse that woman for what she did to me! And then we will kill the rulers whilst they are in anguish."

Diamond smiled, an evil look on a man whose face no one had truly seen. "And we shall present them to Galaxia, the true Queen of the Cosmos."

Two Hours Later

Crystal Palace

Hotaru looked up at the Queen, whilst Chibiusa sobbed a little. "Okaa-san, why are you sending a fake with us and not coming yourself?"

Serenity didn't stop but she spoke the words in a whisper. "Remember the story of Sleeping Beauty, girls?"

"I-I know that one!" Hotaru brightened. "The girl who fell asleep for a whole hundred years! And the palace too!"

"That's right," Serenity continued, reaching the lower floor where huge crystals had grown suddenly. "This is the Toki no Byoushin. It makes everyone sleep so their time will stop. You will come home and no time will pass at all."

A dark haired woman was standing in front of a gate surrounded by the crystals. "Queen Serenity. I suppose it is time. But I did know this. I will guide them."

With one touch, the two girls were asleep in Sailor Pluto's soft loving arms, and the Gate of Time-Space slowly opened. The Queen shed a few tears before saying her final words as a ruler: "Farewell, the Silence has prevailed."


	2. Time Gate

1485 AD

Edo, Japan

Pluto led the Hotaru and Chibiusa through the door. When they emerged, they were in a forest, near a large tree and a small fuedal palace.

They gripped hands, and Hotaru clung to Chibiusa, unsure of her surroundings; and still traumatized.

Hotaru stared up at Pluto and pulled at Chibiusa's arm. "This place...and you! What happened? Why are you so calm?!"

She dissolved, crying.

Pluto gathered Hotaru in her arms. "I see time before...after...during...around. It is an unending mugenzu...a labyrinth we all must find an end to. I cannot interfere, it is taboo. But with the consent of the Queen I crossed time to hide you here, where you can awaken safely, away from the enemy."

Chibiusa looked at Pluto. "Who...who are you?"

"In this time I am called Izayoi of Setsuna. I married InuTaisho and had a son. Please...find Inuyasha for me...tell him...Mother loves him..."

But that doesn't make sense, I thought. Senshi have other lives? Do the star seeds truly reincarnate?

Setsuna set Hotaru down, and as I looked at her, I noticed that the woman looked weak. Incredibly weak. "W-We promise but...but...we can't lose you! O-Onegai..."

"Shh..." Setsuna said softly. "The ginzuisho is in you, Chibiusa. You must find the other senshi. 'Izayoi' no longer has any time left..."

A ball hit the floor and bounced over as a child cried, "OKAA-SAN!"

Inuyasha ran to his dying mother, gripping her tightly. "Okaa-san...Okaa-san!"

There was pain. In that moment Chibiusa just wanted to stop everything...but some damned humans had heard Inuyasha scream. And my shoulder bled as Chibiusa ran in front of an arrow.

"Get the hanyo!" they screamed.

Hotaru ran forward into the fray, screaming with fury as she tried to fight off the advancing mob.

Chibiusa felt blinding sorrow, pain and the need to protect the crying boy. Chibiusa just didnt want them to take another person from me. My heart had suffered enough. Chibiusa couldn't take it.

There was a flash of light and the humans fell to the ground, unconscious. Both Hotaru and Chibiusa stood in senshi form for the first time.

That was the first time they transformed.


	3. Childs Promise

1550 AD

Near Goshinboku

Edo, Japan

"This way! Come on Minako-nee!" I ran, holding a satchel of food clamped in my pale hands, using my yosei wings to propel me forward. The demon-slayers that we traded with had implied that we were responsible for the rash of local attacks. Those damned yokai taijiya! Why can't they leave us be? We are allies, and yet they consistantly blame us for every single yokai attack!

Minako jumped down, holding a bag of a different sort, filled with weapons she had promised to fix and then I would purify. Minako was a six-tailed kitsune, with yoki that could easily draw out the terrible miasma left from demonic battles.

I skidded to a stop as we made it to the cave past the Goshinboku and Minako passed through the erected Kekkai. We were safe at home. "Onee-sama? I'm gonna go pay respects to Izayoi-mama. And maybe I can get a good auric print of Inuyasha from the gravestone. We still have to keep our promise and pass on Izayoi's message, but that damn dog is so hard to find!"

Minako chuckled and headed to the hollowed out kitchen. Being from the 30th Century, when our powers finally blossomed, Minako and I used them to give our home modern amenities. We ate and slept well. We lived well.

I packed up with wards just in case and stepped out of the barrier. "I'm off!"

I ran toward the clearing and knelt at Izayoi's grave, laying a flower. "Gomen. I haven't been in awhile. I promise I'll find Inuyasha and protect him for you."

There was a soft breeze, and I felt the auric print that clung to the grave stir toward the Goshinboku. I stood, walking to the great tree, and was surprised to find-Inuyasha. I could never forget that face. "Oh…"

I stepped closer, catching my breath. There was a a seal on him. Damn it...I sense a miko's work on this! Why seal a half-demon! There is NO threat in a half-demon!

I closed my eyes. My fingers touched the seal. And then…"Usagi! You idiot! You can't do that! The yokai taijiya will declare all-out war on us!"

My eyes narrowed angrily. At that moment I resolved to break the seal. But…it wouldn't budge. A tear fell down my cheek and I put a hand on his wound.

"He isn't bad nee-san!" I yelled at her. "And we promised!"

Why am I crying? I wondered. I said I wouldn't get close, not even to family, but...this is Inuyasha...!

We were interrupted by demon slayers coming over the hill. They readied their weapons toward us. My wings tensed, growing another inch as if provoked.

I used my body as a shield against the sealed boy, glaring defiantly at them.

Shako, the leader, stepped out angrily. "What are you two doing disturbing that seal? He was after the very thing that you protect!"

Eyes drifted to Minako. The day we had awakened, she had finally cried for Silver Millennium. One of those tears had become the kinzuisho, Golden Crystal. It was given a different name by those of this era, for some reason: Shikon no Tama.

"Inuyasha?" I asked softly. "HEY! He never so much as touched the Shikon no Tama!"

Shako looked surprised. "We are trying to protect the Shikon no Tama. He was after it!"

"I don't care what you think!" I replied, my wings tensing in anger. "I demand that he be released!"

"The spell on him is eternal," replied Shako. "It was cast on him by the miko Kikyo!"

"Imouto-chan," Minako said gently. "You need to stop meddling."

"I will NOT!" I yelled childishly, refusing to come down.

"Imouto…" Minako warned.

And of course a demon had to attack us then. It rose out of the ground, a giant centipede woman.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" It yelled at us.

Without warning, it grabbed my sister and pinned her to Inuyasha's tree. And Minako screamed. Why, you might ask? Because, she had just transformed on instinct, and she really didn't like her senshi form. Or fighting.

I gripped the pendant I kept from the palace. Minako's was holding the Shikon no Tama, while mine was empty. But I could transform just fine!

I did so and gripped the tiara that marked me as a hime. Hands down this was getting to sparkly for my taste so I changed the tiara into a simple crescent and threw it at the demon. "Crescent Cutting!"

"Not the Yosei fighting!" the demon slayers left the area instantly, terrified.

"Cowards!" I screamed at them. "If she dies I'll kill you all! Damn it! Why is no one helping?"

I sensed a ripple of consciousness from the tree, but I didn't stop cutting. I couldn't cut through, and suddenly the creature had ripped the pendant from my sister. Her henshin failed, and she fainted onto the ground.

"Finally!" It laughed, and swallowed the Shikon no Tama.

I felt a shiver of dread and threw my crescent again and again. "Crescent Cutting!"

"Stupid! That won't do anything now! Release me or it will kill you and everyone else!" Inuyasha yelled at my sister and I.

"Thats it...!" I yelled, and picked up my sister. "What I cant do alone, we will do together! I wanna protect my family...I want to keep my promise! Break this seal!"

There was a blinding flash and a snapping sound. Inuyasha jumped down. In seconds, the centipede was in pieces and the pendant was around Minako's neck. Her body warmed and her breathing and heartrate calmed.

Then Inuyasha turned on me. "Hey. Give me the jewel."

"Why?" I asked.

He flinched visibly in anger. "Give it to me or I'll rip you both apart."

"I just saved you!" I snapped. "Don't be a dumbass, puppy breath!"

He flinched again. I had hit a nerve. Then he jumped forward, slashing at me. He wasn't going to listen, fine, I had a solution.

I grabbed a beaded ward and fastened it round his neck. He wasn't going to cause trouble for me or Minako. I couldnt let him take something that was her life force.

He jumped forward, and just in time I remembered to seal off the ward with a chosen binding word.

"Osuwari!"

I smiled as Inuyasha plunged to the dirt. "Come on now, Inu-chi. We're going home."

I lifted Minako into my arms and gestured for Inuyasha to follow.


	4. A Common Enemy

Dawn

Cave Near Goshinboku

"And now we present, Kakyuu and Kaguya no hime!" the announcer called out in a booming voice.

I stirred, my small white hands fiddling with my silver dress beyond the kekkai. Guests of the ball 'oohed' and 'aahhed' at me like I was an exotic bird. Yes. A bird in a cage. My small wings fluttered a tiny bit, but I quickly hid them with my dark hair.

That's when I heard that voice for the first time.

"Okaa-san, why is the pretty hime in a cage?" a child was suddenly standing before me, hand held by his mother. He was silver-haired, dressed in Plutonian style, and he had the most curious golden eyes-fixated on me. "I wanted to dance with Kaguya no hime."

It was the first time anyone outside the family had spoken my name to me. That boy with those eyes-

Inuyasha woke at dawn before either of the twin girls. He looked over at them. They appeared identical, sure, but the red head smelled of a strong yoki that worried him. The dark haired one, the girl who'd released him, she had wings...she must be yosei.

They had saved him back then too. When Mother...no, he mustn't think about Mother. This meant that they knew Sesshomaru, too. That left a bad taste in Inuyasha's mouth.

The girl who saved him, the dark haired girl; it hurt to see her so badly wounded.

He couldn't help himself. He reached over, careful not to wake her, and cleaned the girl's hair and back and patched up the broken skin around her wings.

I sat straight up, a shiver passing through me. Why did I dream of the Silver Millennium? It can't be good.

I stood, about to go train, when I was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Where are you going?" he interrupted. "You'll only open that wound."

I smirked a little. "That would be good for you. Then you could get the Shikon no Tama, ne?"

As we entered the dining area, filled with the scent of eggs and bacon, I gestured at my sister, running about in her apron, to accentuate the point. As long as Minako and I were around, we would protect the jewel. And damn Inuyasha knew that, I was sure. My smile widened, and his look soured.

"That's the last time I worry for a yosei's safety!" he grumbled, gold eyes flicking to my wings-wait!

I paused. Those eyes are...

'I wanted to dance with Kaguya no hime.'

"Oi! Usagi-imouto," Minako yawned. "Gonna stare at the pup all day? Come on, let's eat!"

I nervously pulled at my rather short white and blue robe. It couldn't be Inuyasha.

"She ate my bacon!" yelled Inuyasha, growling, and about to used his claws on my twin.

I instinctively got in the way, earning two two long jagged cuts. "Don't you touch my sister, you ungrateful bastard!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Minako. "Get along with us. Or you will no longer be protected from the yokai taijiya."

"I don't need protection!" retorted Inuyasha.

"You'd be dead in a minute, you ingrate!" I shouted.

The resulting blast from Minako sent Inuyasha and I into opposite cave walls-hard. The ginzuisho activated and my body healed. I knew better than to help Inuyasha, as he healed quickly. Minako growled and left the cave.

"Shouldn't we follow?" Inuyasha asked me.

"No," I said. "I'll go. You've caused enough damage."

Minako headed off into the trees, steaming. All that shouting, after I basically saved their hides. No thank you for the food I made and-

She jumped a mile as she heard footsteps, but stopped as she realized it was only Usagi. "Oh, hey Usagi..."

"You alright?" she asked, smiling a little. "You sure threw a fit."

Minako opened her mouth for an angry retort but before she knew it some men had grabbed her. "K-Usagi! Help!"

Minako couldn't fight back because she didn't have anything to fight with, and Usagi had been knocked to the ground. Minako shakily reached for her pendant, but felt a hand on her waist and before she knew it she was airborne.

Usagi had grabbed her and thrown her out of the men's reach. Minako tried to get up and help her anyway, stubbornly grasping at the rocks on the path, trying to summon the strength to stand and transform; but she only managed to bloody her hands. Before she knew it spots formed before her eyes and she passed out.

When she opened them Inuyasha was sitting before her, poking her forehead. Minako grimaced. "What do you want? I'm busy!"

Concern flickered across his features. "No, I smelled you and Usagi's blood. Are you ok?"

Minako had no response. She never thought Inuyasha would care about her well-being, and besides that, NO, she was not okay, her baby sister was kidnapped by creepers!

She finally sat up, hand going to her pendant. "I-Inuyasha! We have to save my sister! Those men took her! "

"Okay then," he said simply. "Let's go."

It took some time, but eventually they made it to a house. The two carefully snuck in.

The man leading the group was about to attack Usagi. Minako's kitsune nose picked up the scent of rotting flesh. A scent that made her yokai side stir and growl.

"Inuyasha! That man is dead! It's a disguise!" she yelled, pushing her sister back.

"Why'd you bring him?" Usagi complained.

"Inu-chi decided to go save us," Minako replied. "He smelled our blood."

Inuyasha stabbed his claw into the man's chest. Out popped a crow.

"Ehh?" Minako and Usagi chorused. "This sure is weird."

"Stop talking like that!" Inuyasha yelled at them. "Stupid girls!"

Suddenly the bird flew at Minako. Inuyasha slashed the bird to pieces. "Damn it!"

"Jeez, Usagi, you sure have an knack for being a damsel in distress," Minako muttered. "Why'd ya throw me off like that? If I wasn't used to sparring with you I could've broken my neck."

"You really are dumb," Inuyasha said. "Usagi was protecting the Shikon no Tama."

"I was not!" I yelled. "I was protecting my sister! You people! All you care about is this jewel!"

Inuyasha glared at me and snatched the jewel from Minako. "And it's about time I took it!"

"Osu-" I began, but my sister's hand went over my mouth, weakly.

The jewel began shaking in his hands, and then glowed a slight, black color. It flew up, shattering the roof, and then an explosion greater than any firework shook the air. The jewel had shattered.

I knocked my sister's hand off. "Onee-sama, what did you do?"

"My soul," she said softly. "It bends to my will."

"Big picture," I said. "Now we have to go get all those shards within one lunar cycle, or you will die."

"So why did you think this was a good idea?" snapped Inuyasha, suddenly really upset.

"It was only supposed to reject him! Not shatter!" Minako yelled back.

"That's the thing about magic! It is extremely tricky and you're inexperienced!" I shouted.

"Oi!" Inuyasha stopped us.

"WHAT?" we chorused.

"Just thought you'd like to know that I'm off to get those shards," he replied.

"Why you-" I started, but Minako stopped him.

She laughed. "You won't be able to find them on your own. I can sense them. Besides that, you can't just run out on us, we're a pack now, even after what you did."

Inuyasha pouted, but then suddenly picked her up just as she collapsed, glaring at the others. I heard a slight whisper. "I'm so sorry..."

I finished dressing Minako's wounds, but she remained unconscious.. "Without the jewel she cannot transform...or even heal herself..."

I had whispered the words, but I noted that Inuyasha's left ear twitched, indicating that he had heard me. He walked over, and took the bandages away from me. "Usagi. Show me your arms."

I swallowed, remembering our morning fight. "There's no need, Inuyasha."

"Show them to me," he insisted.

I revealed that my arms had healed. "I have my own power."

With a 'hmph', he dropped the bandages and sauntered off, to mope somewhere. I followed him, handing him a riceball. "Bacon flavored. Best I can offer."

I stared at him. His eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. It was those eyes.

Inuyasha watched Usagi clean the kitchen and scurry about, and then she returned, sitting by him. Not disturbed by him at all.

"Have you ever heard of Naraku?" she asked him suddenly.

Inuyasha tensed visibly. At first he hadn't known the name. But the night before he had read the twins' yokai files and come upon the shapeshifting Naraku. Early that morning he had gone to Kaede to confirm his suspicions. That demon was the reason he had lost Kikyo. And the reason he had nearly lost his own life.

"He kills humans and demons alike," she replied. "He has been after the Shikon no Tama within Minako for a long time, hoping to become a full yokai. We have never seen his true form, but he is a meld of many demons. And his name is Naraku."

"I know of him," Inuyasha replied to her. "I plan to kill him."

"Well then," Usagi replied. "Let's kill him together."

A pain identical to his own shown in her silver eyes. He did not know what Naraku had done to her, but Inuyasha would not let anyone else suffer like he himself had. Especially not this woman.


	5. Yura of the Hair

27 Days Remaining

Tsukino Cave

"Onee-sama I found one!" Usagi ran into the cave where Minako was lying down. Inuyasha had been sitting with her all night, holding a cloth to her head. He still blamed himself for her ordeal.

Usagi reached out and pressed the shard into Minako's hands. A slight glow overpowered her body and the shard slowly melded into her skin.

The glow slowly faded and Usagi stared at her. "You spaced out, Minako. Where did those shards go?"

Inuyasha chose that moment to show up with breakfast from the village. Kaede was happy to help to the true owner of the Shikon no Tama. "Oi! I'm back!"

He stopped for a moment, staring at Minako. "You're glowing."

"That's because she's the catalyst for the Shikon no Tama," Usagi replied, relaying what she had learned from Kaede. "When she comes into contact with a shard she absorbs it."

"But then...what about the jewel?" Minako wondered. "I still feel its power."

"It can be still used I bet, but only by you," Usagi finished.

Minako shivered. "That means-"

"That you are the perfect prey!" a woman responded, and hairs broke through the barrier, catching Minako around the arms and legs and dragging her away.

"Onee-sama!" I yelled. My eyes narrowed as anger and frustration overwhelmed me.

Inuyasha glared at me, "Why would a yokai take her?"

"It's like I said," I responded, annoyed. "Minako's the jewel now. She is a power source to any and all yokai."

My fists clenched in anger and it took a moment for me to realize that Inuyasha had responded the same way.

"You're worried about onee-sama?" I asked in surprise.

"No way baka," he responded irritably. "It's the Jewel I'm after."

"OSUWARI!" I yelled.

Inuyasha faceplanted on the ground, and seconds later a woman dropped to the ground.

No, I thought. That is no woman. That is a demon.

"Hello there," she said softly, hopping around on air. "I have never seen two humans who looked just like each other. How strange..."

And before I knew it, I was propelled into the air outside the cave and my head was gently tilted back as thin chords pulled around my neck.

That's when I saw it. The demoness was surrounded by a web of hair. This hair was holding Minako captive, and attacking the others.

"Inu-chi! Find onee-sama! The yokai is using her as a power source!" I yelled, transforming and snapping my bonds.

Unfortunately, I forgot gravity.

"Usagi!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping forward, getting cut a couple times by the hair-right in the position to catch me.

"Whoa, nice save," I said softly. "Thanks."

Without another word, he put his kimono on me. "If you're going to fight you need protection."

"Inuyasha," I said, looking at him. "Minako is being used as a power source. In the middle of a hairball."

"Right," he said. "Don't worry, we'll get Minako back. Just quit passing out will ya!"

Minako came to slowly, aware that she was being drained and kept immobile. Straining her powers, she felt her friends closing in on Yura's lair.

Yura came close to Minako, caressing her hair and sifting it through her bony fingers. "I have never seen this on anyone before. What do you call this?"

"It's red hair," Minako hissed, frustrated at her lack of mobility and diluted powers. "It's rare in Feudal Japan."

Yura pouted. "It's too bad I can't have it. But I can't kill the Shikon no Tama. At least...not until I figure out how to get the jewel out of you."

She stroked Minako's cheek and pressed with a nail until the girl winced as blood trickled down her cheek. Minako cried out in pain.

"Get your hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled. He readied his claws.

Yura laughed a little. "I knew you'd all come running back if I hurt her. You want the Jewel to be a demon again, hanyo? Everyone knows about you. But you can't hurt me with those pathetic claws."

Minako heard the anger in his voice as he ran forward to attack Yura. "Minako!"

The sound of him saying her name and the knowledge that he had returned for her gave Minako strength. The bonds slowly began to give way.

At that moment Usagi's Crescent pierced Yura's nest. The mess of skulls and hair fell to the ground.

"You little bitch!" she yelled, pulling Usagi up in the same position as her sister. But somehow, Usagi wasn't cut as easily by the hair.

As, Usagi attempted to get free, Inuyasha attacked Yura using his claws. While they were fighting Minako snapped herself free.

Her mind slowly became sharper as she began to located the source of all the trouble. Minako ran forward and gripped the red skull just as Yura went to attack Inuyasha again-must be the silver hair she loved so much! Minako crushed the skull with her bare hands, snapping the comb inside.

"M-Minna…" she muttered, dropping to the ground and panting for air.

The group suddenly surrounded her, and Inuyasha, though rather weak and embarrassed at his outburst, picked up Minako. "You're okay."

At last, Inuyasha's guilt for what he had done to the Shikon no Tama, and thus, to Minako, began to fade. He resolved to keep protecting her until he could claim the jewel.


	6. Masquerade

26 Days Remaining

Tsukino Cave

Minako finished cleaning up the morning dishes when Inuyasha placed a hand on her head. "How are you feeling?"

Minako looked over at her twin, noticing that Usagi was glaring at them.

"Don't mind me, you two," Usagi said, stand sharply and walking out of the cave.

Minako shook her head at her sister as Usagi left.

"What the heck does she mean?" Inuyasha asked. "Why is she talking nonsense?"

"My sister's jealous," Minako said simply. "And you're an idiot. Osuwari!"

Jealous? Inuyasha wondered to himself. That's stupid. What's she jealous for? I only protect Minako cuz of the jewel, and she knows it.  
"You okay?" Minako asked from behind him.

Inuyasha jumped. "Why'd ya do that?"

"Well cuz..." Minako said. "You've been staring out the cave for over an hour. If Sis was coming back today she'd be here already. She's probably with Kaede-sama."

Inuyasha sighed. "You stay here and keep an eye out for trouble. I'm going to get Usagi."

I knelt next to Izayoi's grave, gently finishing planting some roses. I felt frustrated tears fall down my cheeks and hit the soil.

"Heya, Izayoi-mama," I said gently. "I wish you were here. But what do I do now? Inuyasha is protecting Minako just fine. It's stupid to get jealous, but...I-I can't go back…not with them close like that. I-I just…"

"Come home, Usagi," Inuyasha said, standing in the clearing, all of a sudden.

I looked up, my cheeks wet with tears.

He ran over, taking my chin in his hands, examining my face. "Why are you crying? What—"

Then he noticed the grave. "You cared about Okaa-san too, huh?"

I nodded. "I-Inuyasha…you were worried?"

He looked away. "Don't be stupid. Your sister sent me. I have to keep the catalyst happy."

"Osuwari!" I shouted angrily, exiting the graveyard.

Minako was helping Priestess Kaede with some daily tasks, as well as learning new spells to use to get rid of demons. She learned protective spells as well. Now that she had regained a small part of the jewel, she was able to transform again, so she learned the spells to fight better in both forms.

Suddenly she sensed something. It was a demon, but it had to be tiny or have very little yoki.

It hopped into her hand and she giggled. "Hi there."

"You must have been near Lord Inuyasha," he said. "I am Myoga the Flea. I am the keeper of his father's tomb."

Minako laughed. "Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be, um, protecting it?"

"I ran as soon as it was attacked," replied Myoga.

"Well then you should have fought!" Minako said.

"The tomb isn't important, it's the remains," said Myoga. "Where is Lord Inuyasha? We could be attacked at anytime!"

"Too late," said Minako, tilting her head and sensing the yoki of a powerful demon approaching. His yoki was similar to Inuyasha's, but it was the yoki of a full demon.

"Lady Kaede, stay here and protect the village," Minako said, her eyes narrowing in determination. "I sense a trap."

She put her bow and arrows over her shoulder and ran off into the woods toward the cave. There was no sign of Inuyasha or her twin. But she did sense something sinister.

Out of the darkness loomed a palanquin with a woman inside. A large demon grabbed her and began to crush her.

"What a foolish thing for you to do," Minako said angrily, shooting a glowing arrow at the creature. It quickly exploded.

"That creature was mine, human," said a voice, and down stepped a very attractive demon.

Minako, for her part, didn't let her confidence waver, and transformed, aiming light within her hands and hitting the side of the palinquin, setting it on fire. "The next beam's aimed at your heart! What do you want with Inuyasha and why do you have that thing disguised as his mother?"

"How does she know that?" a little green imp said, fluttering around and putting out the flames. "Kill the human quickly Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his silver hair in disdain. "Silence Jaken. Girl, how is it you know so much with a mere glance?"

"My name is Minako! And your illusions are pathetic! I am a kitsune!" she lowered her arrow, allowing her yoki to rise. "You will do well to respect me!"

Sessomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "So what is Inuyasha to you? Why protect him?"

Minako paused. She did not really know. She wanted to say that he was her friend. Or that she did it because her sister loved him. But the way he protected her...

She felt Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder. "You should not have let your guard down."

Suddenly he held her up by the neck. "I will reduce you to ash."

He raised his poison claw.

I came into the clearing with Inuyasha close behind. "Let go of her!"

To my surprise, the silver haired demon dropped her. "What? Why do you look so much alike?"

"I swear you'd think they've never seen a twin before!" Minako said standing.

Inuyasha entered the clearing and glared at the other. That's when I realized they must be related. "Sesshomaru! What do you want?"

I stood in between them. "He wants your father's fang."

"Ah," Sesshomaru said. "A yosei.I believe this puts me at an advantage."

Suddenly he was behind me, his breath on my neck. I flinched visibly.

"You will do what I say," He whispered softly.

I felt goosebumps go up my spine as I realized he was correct. I could not transform. I had no control.

And with a swish of that silver hair, Sesshomaru was gone.

Inuyasha rushed to Usagi's side. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she said softly. She caressed his cheek with her hand. "I-Inuyasha...r-run..."

Her eyes found his and he saw the vacancy there. "Usagi! That bastard! I'll-"

"Stop!" Usagi pulled him close to her. "Forget everything. Everything. Love me and only me. Let me be your one and only..."

She pressed her lips against his. For a moment Inuyasha believed her. And then he remembered that this was Usagi. She would never be the first to talk about her feelings. She had WAY too much pride for that.

So he pushed her away, knowing it was a trick. No one like her could love a half demon like him.

"Th-That's not true!" Usagi yelled at him, her eyes suddenly clear.

Inuyasha stared at her. Did she read my mind?

"Whaddya mean, it's not-" he began, but was cut off by Sesshomaru's hand on his neck. The bastard never left!

"I thank you, little yosei," Sesshomaru said. "You pulled the knowledge from the depth of his soul...and you didn't even know you did it."

He removed a pearl from Inuyasha's eye and left through a portal.

Inuyasha got up, clutching his eye in pain. "You girls sta—"

"In your dreams," Minako responded. "Sis already went through for revenge."

I landed next to Sesshomaru and Jaken. My wings had grown in the space of a second, and my body had transformed. "How DARE you use me like that!"

"Only a yosei would think this was about you," he replied, brushing his hair back. "You are so arrogant. This is about Tessaiga."

"You can't pull the sword out," I replied visciously. "I saw you try and fail."

"I have more ability to draw it then a winged monstrosity like you," he said simply.

"SHUT UP SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha said, coming in with Minako, who was also in senshi form.

Sesshomaru turned to his half brother and attacked him in one swift moment. "I will kill you here. You have served your purpose, little brother. You are an insult to Father's memory. You and your tainted blood."

I grabbed the Tessaiga and put it to Sesshomaru's throat. "Tainted blood? The fact that Inuyasha's a hanyou is what makes him better than you. He alone has the power to wield the Tessaiga. And you…you are just a third rate copy of him!"

Sesshomaru, tiring of my insults, grabbed me by the throat and held me aloft, knocking the Tessaiga out of my hands and onto the ground. "Foolish yosei. How dare you compare me to him!"

He moved to strike, but Inuyasha was faster and knocked Sesshomaru off of me. "Don't you touch her!"

"So you do have a weakness for this yosei girl?" Sesshomaru said. "You are truly a fool."

With those words he began to transform. I stood, picking up the sword. "Inuyasha! Fight with the sword! I feel its power!"

"She's right! You just need to tap into it!" Minako said.

"You two shut up and get to higher ground!" Inuyasha yelled back.

I readied my Crescent. "I will fight by your side!"

"Idiot!" Inuyasha yelled. "You'll die from the gases!"

"Not gonna happen!" I yelled. "You will die too!"

"Let me protect you!" he yelled.

My eyes widened. I climbed up to higher ground and watched as he made short work of Sesshomaru with the newly transformed Tessaiga. I suddenly felt a pulse of a different sort and looked at my sister.

She looked worried as hell and a little sick.

"Sis?" I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; Inuyasha will be okay."

"S-Sesshomaru…" she whispered.

And without another word, my older sister vanished into the sky with Sesshomaru. She had fully transformed also. A…kitsune. Her senshi form was gone.

Inuyasha grabbed me. "Where did Minako go?"

"She followed her heart," I sighed.

"What are you talkin about now?" Inuyasha said.

I laughed. "Let's go, Inuyasha."


	7. Rolling Heart Vibration

25 Days Remaining

Unknown Location, Searching for Minako

"Here you go," I said, handing Inuyasha a bag of flavored popcorn.

"What the heck is this?" he asked.

"Oh just try some!" I exclaimed. "Myoga likes it."

Said flea was sitting on my shoulder nibbling away at the popcorn.

Inuyasha reached in the bag and put some in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise, and he shoveled more in his mouth.

I laughed.

Suddenly the sky went dark and blue fire filled it. A giant bubble like blob appeared.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" he said.

I giggled as Inuyasha smacked him. "Chill, it's just a child kitsune."

The kitsune transformed into a little boy form, tail and all.

I picked him up. "If you're looking for the Shikon no Tama, join the club, we can't find her anywhere. Now what is it that you need?"

"Usagi! You can't just willingly do that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Osuwari! As I said multiple times, I will use my own discretion on who I help!" I shouted.

"Fine, but don't expect me to help you!" Inuyasha countered, and went back to eating.

I shrugged. "Come on Shippo."

Shippo looked up at me in disbelief. "How did you know my name?"

"I know more then that," I grinned, silver eyes flashing as I transformed. "I know you wish to avenge your father. And I know that the Thunder Brothers that you are after have jewel shards."

"We're here," Shippo whispered. "How do you know so much? Are you a priestess?"

I laughed a little. "Something like that. I'm Usagi."

I followed Shippo into the bushes.

We looked up and saw a strange looking demon looking at his reflection and talking to himself.

"If only I had more hair…" He muttered.

Suddenly I realized that Shippo was shaking.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"That's my father's pelt on him!" Shippo whispered angrily.

I narrowed my eyes. "Then we're going after him street style."

"Crescent Cutting..."

I grabbed my tiara, and it glowed, becoming a crescent . I threw it, running the demon through from behind.

"That was clean," I said softly. "And hopefully painless."

I removed the pelt and grabbed the jewels so he couldn't regenerate.

"What have you done, you little bitch?" yelled the second brother, Hiten. "My brother is dead! Slaughtered by a woman! What disgrace is this?"

"I hate to tell you, fool," I hissed softly. "But I am no ordinary woman. I am a yosei. And you have unfortunately pissed me off!"

I raised my weapon, only to find myself struck down by lightning.

"You really aren't ordinary," Hiten said. "A human should die from that. And how dare you fight me armed with that weapon? Stained with my dear brother Monten's blood! You BITCH!"

I found my body knocked to one side as Inuyasha took over the fight. I limped over to Shippo.

"Are you alright?" I said softly. "I hope you don't mind that I took up your cause. But your father was avenged, even if by my hand, and not a demon or you yourself."

Shippo snuggled against his father's pelt. "No, Usagi. You fought better than any demon. I'm proud to have made a friend like you."

I smiled, but suddenly was engulfed in bright light. "Shippo look out!"

Inuyasha was angered beyond belief. First that idiot girl had gone off on her own little mission, and then she had angered a powerful demon way out of her league! And now Hiten had probably burned her alive!

"You bastard! You'll die for that!" Inuyasha yelled.

Suddenly a young woman appeared. "How dare you destroy families this way! In the name of Jupiter, I will destroy you!"

Inuyasha blinked. She was wearing a gold version of the outfit that Usagi normally wore.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" she shouted, and a heart shaped light collected around her hands and then destroyed Hiten.

"Wow, so it's true!" Shippo's voice came. "Women kick butt!"

Inuyasha whirled just to bop him on the head. "Oi—"

"You know Shippo's got a point," Usagi said.

"Wha?" Inuyasha puzzled.

"Yeah, your sword swings were weak and undamaging and lacked style," Usagi said.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said. "I'm way stronger than you!"

"Usagi is as strong as or stronger than you!" Shippo protested.

Usagi grabbed Hiten's jewel shards and got in front of Inuyasha. "We should fight sometime and settle this. But today we must return home and bandage up, alright?"

Inuyasha was about to protest, but he realized that she was barely holding herself up.

The girl jumped down. "Wait up. I'm Soten. I want to fight with you."

Usagi smiled. "Cool!"


End file.
